The Life and Lies of Sirius Black
by imSiriuslyLupin4you
Summary: 'M' may be a bit strong. Harry and his friends take a look in Sirius' old pensieve. Better summery inside.
1. The Box

The Box

**I, floweringarlic, have decided to write a multi-chapter story. * **_**Applause**_** * Since I am convinced that Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are together (and seem to be incapable of writing any other type of fic), I have decided to write a story in which Harry finds out about their relationship through a pensieve, some photographs and a few letters and notes found in a box in Sirius' old bedroom. There will be RL/SB, (well, duh) JP/LE, HP/GW, and RW/HG. This takes place a few months after Deathly Hallows. It's my first long fic so please, please, **_**please**_** review and tell me what you think. I own nothing so don't sue. Ciao! (P.S. Points for anyone who can find the reference I stuck in this chapter!)**

"Harry?" Hermione stood at the doorway of the drawing room. "Ginny and I were moving Sirius old robes and things out of his room, and we started clearing out the closet, and we… found something."

Harry looked up from where he was playing with his year old godson Teddy Lupin. "What did you find?" Harry became slightly worried when he saw the look on his friend's face.

Hermione bit her lip looking nervous. "You'd better come see for yourself."

Harry picked Teddy up off the floor, and followed Hermione up the stairs to Harry's late godfather's room. Harry's girlfriend Ginny Weasley was sitting on the floor next to her older brother and Harry's best friend Ron. In front of them was a big black box with a lid clamped firmly over the top.

"What's in the box?" Harry handed Teddy over to Hermione and knelt in front of the box.

"It was in the closet." Ginny said. "It had a really strong concealment charm on it and I tripped. Hermione did the counter charm and we opened it and we- Hermione and I- looked inside. There's a bunch of old pictures and notes and a… pensieve."

"We came and got you and Ron right away." Hermione added, wincing slightly as Teddy pulled her hair to get her attention.

"Sirius had a Pensieve?" Harry asked eagerly. He greedily yanked the lid off of the box and peered inside. Resting on top of a cluster of bits of parchment and photographs was a large stone basin covered with odd runic symbols. The basin was filled with a silvery substance that looked like a liquid patronous.

"Harry, are you sure you want to look inside Sirius' memories?" Hermione frowned. "You may not like what you find."

"Of course Harry wants to look." Ron said rolling his eyes. "Sirius was like a dad to him, and besides he probably put a lot of memories of Harry's parents in there."

Harry smiled gratefully at Ron. "Ron's exactly right. I haven't got any of my own memories of my parents. This way I'll get to know them better for myself, instead of what every ones told me. And I'll see Sirius again."

Ginny sighed. "Harry, all Hermione's trying to say is that ignorance is a bliss. We all know how much you want to see your parents and see Sirius again, but these memories might tarnish the ones you already have."

"I haven't got any memories of my parents." Harry said softly, feeling the tiniest bit betrayed. "I just want to see my parents, and Sirius again. Remus too. Is that so wrong?"

A guilty expression formed on Ginny's face. "I guess it won't be too bad if you just take a quick look."

"Of course it wont be too bad." Ron scoffed, and turned to Harry. "You have every right to look. Sirius left you his entire house and everything in it, including the box."

"Harry, I don't think you should look." Hermione shot a glance at the pensieve. "If Sirius wanted you to see the memories he would have shown you himself, or at least have told you about them. And besides-"

"Oh my God, Hermione shut up." Ron snapped. "Why do you always have to rain on everybody's parade?"

Hermione's mouth flew open, before she recovered. "Because Ron, this is _wrong_. I don't think that Sirius would be very pleased if he knew we were going through his things."

Ron and Hermione continued to argue. Harry turned away from the bickering couple. "Ginny, what do you think I should do?"

The red haired witch studied Harry for a long moment. "Harry, Hermione was right when she said that Sirius would have shown you himself if he wanted you to see, but technically the pensieve is yours now to do as you please. I know you and I know that you'll dwell on this if you don't look."

Harry reached out and gently touched Ginny's hand. "So you think I should look." It wasn't a question.

Ginny paused, and then nodded. "But I also think that you should be prepared to face the consequences. Not all of Sirius' memories are bound to be good ones."

Harry nodded. "Right then." He turned to the still arguing Ron and Hermione. "Oi, you two, I'm going to have a go in the pensieve- don't give me that look Hermione- I'm going to look and I want you three to come with me."

"Oh Harry, are you sure you want us to come with you? This is really personal…"

Hermione trailed off as Harry waved away her protests. "Of course I'm sure. You guys are my best friends and I want you to come with."

"Are we going now?" Ron asked eagerly.

"No. We'll go later tonight after Mrs. Tonks picks Teddy up."

The rest of the day passed in a blur. All Harry could think about was the pensieve in Sirius' room and the memories that were just waiting to be seen. He usually loved taking care of Teddy and watching his godson grow up, but today he couldn't wait till Andromeda Tonks came to number twelve Grimmauld Place to pick up her Grandson.

That night, as soon as the last emerald green flame flickered out in the fireplace, Harry ran up the stairs to Sirius' room where he waited for the others.

"You go first, and I'll follow you in." Harry said when Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had joined him in the bedroom.

"Are you sure you don't want to go first Harry?" Hermione asked timidly.

Harry nodded with excitement bubbling up in his belly. "I'm sure."

Ginny smiled up at Harry and squeezed his hand reassuringly before kneeling in front of the pensieve and putting her face in the silvery liquid. Harry gasped as he watched his girlfriend disappear into the stone bowl. Hermione went next, and then Ron, who paused before putting his face in the basin.

"You alright, Mate?"

Harry nodded, gulping down his uncertainties. "Yeah, thanks."

Then Harry was the only one left. Holding his breath, Harry plunged his face into the pensieve's silvery depths. Feeling the familiar uncomfortable jerk behind his navel, Harry tumbles into the memories of Sirius Black.

**Woo! I'm done with the first chapter! I know it's short, but whatever. So, what do you think? Did you like it? Should I continue? Give me ten reviews saying I should and I'll post chapter two. Feel free to give me any suggestions!**


	2. Memories

Memories

**Yay! Chapter two is up! I thought I'd give up by chapter two so this is going great! Sorry for the long wait, school has just started. This chapter is M for language, semi explicit slash and a small suggestion of Mpreg. Maybe. I'll think about it. It would've been up sooner, except it took a really long time for me to get ten reviews saying that they wanted me to continue. I'd like to take this moment to thank all of those who reviewed for me.**

**I am about to do something I never do and respond to a review from Snickerdoodle Black. The only reason I'm doing it here is that I can't find their profile. So, Snickers, I can tell from your post on 'HTBW' (1) that you are anti SB/RL, and I totally respect that. I can see where RL/NT conflicts this pairing, but I have a reason for shipping this couple. Besides them being totally HOT I think they are super sweet together, and plenty of gay men marry women and have kids, so that is not the best argument. This ship isn't totally random like for example HP/DM (not that I have anything against this pairing) but there are actually a lot of clues in books three and up. Ever notice that Remus seemed totally unhappy when he married Tonks? I'm guessing he loved her, but just not in 'that' way. Feel free to respond to this on my profile.**

**I would also like to say before I forget that I do not yet have a beta, and would very much like one please, and I included a few more references, so see if you can find them. Oh, and I own nothing.**

Harry landed heavily on his feet between Ron and Ginny. Looking around at his surroundings, Harry realized that they were standing in the room that they had just left. Instead of the explosion of posters and Gryffindor colors, the bedroom was Spartan and grey, and the walls were sparse, save for a few portraits and a moving diagram of a king cobra snake. Sitting in the middle of the large bed was a boy. With a jolt Harry realized the boy was his ten or eleven year old Godfather.

The child Sirius was playing with something on his lap. Harry peered closer and saw that it was a small grey mouse.

A tapping on the door made Sirius look up. Harry followed his gaze. The door opened and a six or seven year old boy timidly poked his head in the door. "Siri, a letter came for you."

"Give it here." Sirius grunted. The younger boy hurried over to Sirius and handed him a thick beige envelope with emerald writing. Sirius snatched it away from the smaller boy.

"I think Sirius is getting his Hogwarts letter!" Hermione said excitedly.

"How do you know?" Ron demanded.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The envelope has the Hogwarts crest on it, Ron. Honestly, be more observant."

Harry said nothing as he watched his Godfather open and read the letter. Sirius scowled.

"He doesn't look very pleased, does he?" Ginny muttered.

Harry silently agreed with her. Sirius looked downright miserable. He watched as Sirius climbed out of the big grey bed and made his way to the door.

"Siri, where are you going? Mummy said-"

"Shut UP, Regulus." Sirius snarled, shoving his brother to the ground. "Why don't you go insult a hippogriff?" Sirius stalked past Regulus and flung the door open and stuck his head out of the bedroom. "MOTHER, I GOT MY HOGWARTS LETTER!" Sirius glanced at Regulus who was still sitting on the floor sniffling. "Get out of my room."

The memory faded out. Sirius was sitting in a compartment in the Hogwarts Express, across from an eleven year old James Potter.

"Harry, isn't that your Dad?" Hermione asked.

"Wow, he looks just like you!" Ron exclaimed happily grinning at Harry. Harry grinned back.

"So you're saying that your whole family has been in Slytherin?" James was asking.

Sirius shrugged. "I'm a Black." Sirius said as if that explained everything. Judging from the look on James' face it probably did.

"You're a _Black_?" James yelped. "My Dad warned me about your family!"

Sirius laughed bitterly. "Your Dad has the right idea. My entire families crazy. Especially my cousin Bella. She's gonna be a first year this too. I'll bet she's in Slytherin."

Before either boy could say anything else the compartment door flew open and an extremely tiny boy in oversized shabby robes stepped in. Sirius and James stared at him.

"Hey, it's Lupin!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh, he's so _cute_." Hermione cooed.

"I just want to pinch his cheeks and put him in my pocket!" Ginny gushed.

"Are you sure he's eleven?" Ron frowned. "He looks like a little kid."

"What are you doing here? This trains for Hogwarts students only." Sirius

scowled. "That means you have to be at least eleven."

"See!"

"Shut up, Ron."

Lupin blushed. "I-I'm a st-student t-too." He stuttered. Hermione and Ginny _aww_ed.

"Oh, really?" Sirius raised his eyebrow at Lupin. "Are you sure about that?"

Lupin nodded, and Sirius suddenly grinned. Lupin took a step back looking alarmed. Harry didn't blame him. Sirius looked positively insane.

"Well then. My names Sirius Orion Black. I am racist, pregidus, a pure blood, I hate mudbloods, muggles, and blood traitors, and my family are some of the darkest wizards of all time. Do you want to be my friend?" He said this all very quickly.

Lupin blinked.

"Way to make a good first impression." Ron muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Um… ok?" Lupin glanced at the door as if planning his escape.

"Good. I was hoping you'd say yes. You don't look like you have many friends." Lupin looked too confused to be offended. Sirius suddenly frowned. "Say, what did you say your name was?"

"R-Remus. Remus Lupin."

"I'm James Potter." Harry's father grinned and held out his hand. "Want some potato crisps? My Mum packed me some but I wont be able to eat them all by myself."

"Sure." Lupin smiled shyly, and sat as far away from Sirius as possible.

The scene dissolved. They were in the Great Hall. Sirius was standing in line waiting to be sorted. He was standing next to James and Lupin. Harry noticed that Lupin looked especially small and shabby next to the rest of the first years.

"Black, Sirius!" A familiar voice called out.

"Merlin. I didn't know McGonagall was_ that_ old!" Ron muttered. Not surprisingly he was ignored.

Sirius sat on the stool, and the hat was placed on his head, covering his eyes. The hat remained silent for almost five whole minutes then, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Whispers broke out all through the Great Hall.

"'Sirius _Black_' did she say?"

"In _Gryffindor_?"

"_I_ thought that all the Blacks were Dark Wizards..."

Even some of the teachers were muttering among themselves.

Sirius couldn't, or wouldn't, move from the stool. He seemed to be able to do nothing but sit in a shock induced coma. His eyes were widened in shock, and staring at the green and silver table.

"Mr. Black, you are holding up the rest of the Sorting. Please move along to your designated House table." McGonagall whispered in Sirius' ear.

Sirius stood, and stumbled drunkenly to the Gryffindor table. As soon as he sat down the other Gryffindors shifted away from him as if he were some sort of diseased child. Harry watched as Sirius stared down at his golden plate and struggled not to cry. The memory faded out.

Sirius, James, and a short chubby boy were huddled in a secluded corner of the library.

"Is that Peter Pettigrew?" Ginny asked curiously.

Harry nodded, realizing that Ginny had never seen the traitor.

"That's him." Hermione scowled.

"Git." Ron added bitterly.

"It all makes _sense_!" Sirius was whispering excitedly. "The absences, the injuries, the dumb excuses, our Remy is a _werewolf_!"

"I told you." Pettigrew said smugly.

"Remus Lupin is not a werewolf!" James hissed. "He merely has a very large and abusive family, who all just so happen to die and fall ill during the full moons!"

Sirius, along with Harry, stared at him. "James you're in denial. Last month he told us that his goldfish died, and he had to go to it's funeral. "

"Okay, I'll pretend for a minute that Remus _is_ a werewolf. What should we do? Should we tell Dumbledore?"

"I'm sure Dumbledore already knows." Pettigrew said. "Parents have to send in their kid's medical reports before they can go to school."

"If Dumbledore recons he's safe, then so do I." Sirius decided. "Dumbledore may be crazy, but he's not stupid. What say you, Jamesy?"

"_I_ say, that if Remus hasn't eaten us yet, then he's probably not going to." He grinned. "C'mon, lets go tell Rem that we know about his 'furry little problem'."

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione followed the second years to the Gryffindors boy's Dormitories. Lupin was laying on the bed closest to the window reading a thick novel. He looked up as the room was entered. "Oh, hello. Why weren't you three at dinner? They made chicken."

"What?" Sirius frowned. "James, I _told_ you we should have gone to dinner. I love chicken."

James ignored him. "Remus, why weren't you in classes yesterday or this morning?"

Lupin paled. "I- My mo-mothers sick. I h-had to g-go v-v-visit-"

"Don't you tell us she's sick." James snapped. "We saw her less then a month ago at King's Cross, and she was as healthy as a horse."

"And don't tell us your father's only sister died, 'cause you already went to the funeral." Pettigrew sighed.

"And both you cousins have gotten married." Sirius frowned. "Three times."

"I… m-my…" Tears started to fill Lupin's eyes. "W-what d-do you w-want m-me to s-say?"

"The _truth_."

"I… I cant." Lupin curled up in a fetal position, on his bed and started to cry softly. "I c-can't t-tell you the t-tr-t-truth!"

"That's alright. We already know." Sirius said kindly, sitting next to Lupin and putting his arm around the smaller boy.

"No!" Lupin jerked away from Sirius' touch. "You _don't_ already know! If you did you'd all be in Dumbledore's office right now, trying to get me expelled!"

"Why would we want to get you expelled?" Pettigrew sounded genuinely confused.

"I-I'm a m-m-m-monster!" Lupin sobbed.

"No, you're our friend." James said stubbornly. "If _anyone_ in here's a 'monster', it's Sirius. I mean, have you _seen_ his table manners?"

"Yeah- Wait, what?"

Lupin laughed through his tears, and wrapped his three friends in a hug.

The scene changed. Three teenage boys in winter robes were dragging a fourth unproperly dressed boy through the snow towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Where are you Nutters taking me?" Lupin demanded as he was forced past the trees. "I have O.W.L.S to study for!"

"Shut up." James said cheerfully.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had to jog to keep up with the Marauders. They came to a halt in a grassy clearing.

"We're here!" Pettigrew sang, nearly dancing with excitement.

"We. Are. In. A. _Clearing_!" Lupin's face grew more and more sour with each word.

"_I know_! Isn't it just _magical_?" Sirius squealed, jumping up and down.

"Well, they_ are_ at Hogwarts." Ron muttered.

"I have the stupidest, most idiotic friends ever." Lupin muttered angrily to himself. "Dragging me into the Forest in the bitter cold without a cloak, when I could be studying for exams…"

"Hey, Hermione." Ron grinned. "Lupin's just like a more fun, male version of you!"

Harry laughed.

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Remus, I assure you that you won't think us 'stupid and idiotic' once you see what we've got to show you." James said seriously.

Lupin snorted.

"Okay, count to ten and close your eyes and you will get a big surprise!" Sirius grinned. "Hey! I made a rhyme!"

Lupin rolled his eyes, but closed them nothingless. "If this is a joke I'm castrating the lot of you, and giving your dicks to Snivillus as a peace offering."

Lupin's eyes were clamped firmly shut, so he didn't see Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter transform.

After ten seconds Lupin opened his eyes. He looked around. "Guys?" Lupin didn't notice the three animals staring at him. He sighed. "Great." He muttered. "I should have known that something like this would happen. First they star avoiding me for months, and then they ditch me in the Forbidden Forest. I can take a hint." Lupin scoffed. "Some friends."

Sirius the Dog barked and Lupin spun around, catching sight of the three animals for the first time. He frowned and stared at them for a few moments then his jaw dropped. "S-Sirius?"

Sirius the Dog wagged his tail.

"James?"

James the Stag huffed and tossed his head.

"Peter?"

Pettigrew the Rat squeaked and ran in a small circle.

Lupin stared at the his friends for a few more moments then, quite suddenly, burst into loud tears.

Sirius was the first to change back. He ran to Lupin and wrapped the smaller boy into a tight hug. "Remy? Remy, I'm sorry! This was all my idea! I thought it would make you happy!"

"I _am _happy!"

"_Then why are you crying_?"

"I don't know!" Lupin wailed and started to sob even harder.

Sirius held the hysterical boy in his arms and sent a panicked look toward the other two boys. 'What do I do?' He mouthed urgently.

Pettigrew glanced at James who shrugged. Sirius patted Lupin awkwardly on the top of his head.

"Emotional fellow, isn't he?" Ron remarked.

Harry shrugged.

"You guys are the best friends ever!" Lupin cried. His voice was muffled by Sirius' cloak. A few minutes later, Lupin calmed down. He let go of Sirius, and sent his friends a watery smile.

"We need nicknames."

"Ooh! Ooh! I'll be Blackfur! Or Sharptooth!" Sirius grinned and started jumping up and down.

Lupin shook his head. "I like 'Padfoot' better."

Sirius paused in his jumping. "'Padfoot'? Hmm…" Sirius looked thoughtful "I like it! How'd you come up with such a cool name?"

"Well, you looked sort of like a Grim, and the Grim is known as a 'Padfoot' in Ireland." __

"Why?"

"I honestly don't know."

The three animangus' gasped.

"What about _me_?" James demanded. "What's _my _nickname?"

"Antler Boy?"

"Hoofy?"

"How about Rudolph?"

"Oi! I am not a_ reindeer_!" James scowled at Pettigrew. "And_ you_!" He jabbed an accusing finger at Lupin. "_Hoofy_? What in Merlin's Name were you thinking?" Everyone in the clearing, including the four intruders, laughed at James' expression.

"Do you like the name 'Prongs'?" Pettigrew suggested. "It's another word for 'antlers'."

James thought for a moment. "I could live with that. Anything's better then 'Antler Boy'. Or '_Hoofy'_."

"My turn!" Pettigrew grinned excitedly. "What's my nickname going to be?"

"Whiskers?"

"Cheesy?"

"Wormtail?"

"Hey 'Wormtail' really works!" Sirius exclaimed. "Good idea! Mister Padfoot congratulates Mister Prongs on his excellent idea for a nickname."

"Mister Prongs thanks Mister Padfoot for his approval."

Pettigrew grimaced. "I'm not sure I like the name 'Wormtail' very much. It's kind of demeaning, having your tail referred to as a worm."

"You're a rat." Sirius said bluntly.

Pettigrew shrugged. "Eh, point taken. Mister Wormtail accepts the name Mister Prongs has seen fit to dub him with."

"Remus' turn!" James shouted. "Any ideas, my lycanthropic friend?"

"Moony." Sirius stated before Lupin could say anything. "His name is Moony."

Lupin promptly dissolved into tears, once more.

The memory faded. They were in the Gryffindor boy's Dormitories, and Lupin and Sirius were on a bed, half naked and attempting to eat each other's faces off.

Harry's mouth fell open. He was shocked. Lupin was _gay_? Sirius was _gay_? The _father_ of his Godson liked _men_? _Sirius_ liked _Lupin_? _Lupin_ liked _Sirius_?They were _together_? 'Embraced like brothers' suddenly had a whole new different meaning.

"Why would Sirius want to remember _this_?" Ron grumbled.

"'Cause it's hot."

Harry and Ron both turned to stare at Ginny simultaneously.

She shrugged defensively. "Well it is!"

Harry disagreed. In his opinion he had never seen anything less hot in his life. Except maybe accidentally walking in on Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that one time. Harry shuddered, remembering.

"She's right, you know."

Harry and Ron gaped at Hermione. She ignored them." Ginny, do you remember that time when we got hungry in the middle of the night-"

"-And they were going at it in the hall, right up against Mrs. Blacks Portrait?" The two girls giggled.

"Wait, y-you _knew_ about this?" Harry rasped, gesturing to the gyrating couple on the bed. "Why didn't you _say_ anything?"

"Well, after the third or fourth time I walked in on them together, I sort of assumed you knew too." Ginny shrugged.

"How would _I_ know too? They _never_ did _anything_ even _remotely_ gay around me." Harry hissed, trying to ignore the two, now naked, boys.

"Harry, they sent you a joint Christmas present." Hermione said blandly. "You can't get more obvious then _that_."

"She's right, Mate." Ron clapped Harry on his shoulder.

Harry glared at his best friend. "Don't tell me you knew too!"

"They made me promise not to tell."

"Ungh, Re-Remus… Moony…" Harry's head snapped reflexively towards the bed. Sirius was completely on top of Lupin, doing something rather… _naughty_ with his lower body parts. "So… tight…"

"That looks like it must hurt." Ron grimaced.

"_Ow_! Siri… OwowowowOWW!"

"Sorry! Sorry…"

"… Don't you fucking move."

"Are you alright Moony?"

"Well, let's see. Your overly large _cock_ is shoved up my _arse_ and it _hurts_ like _Hell. _So yeah, I'm _fine_."

"… So can I move now?"

"Move, and I'll turn your testicles into earrings."

A few moments later, Lupin had finally given Sirius the okay to move and they were now rocking, and grunting, and moaning and sighing, and having really, really, _really_ noisy sex.

Harry glanced at Ginny. Her and Hermione were practically drooling as they watched the ex-convict and his werewolf lover make love on the bed. What seemed like hours later to Harry (though it was only five minutes or so) Sirius and Lupin were finished.

"So much better then my imagination." Sirius sighed, happily. Lupin giggled.

"Love you, Padfoot."

"Love you too, Moony."

The Dormitories door was suddenly flung open, and James Stalked into the room, glowering at the couple. "Are you two stupid mutts _done_ yet? Everyone in the common room could hear you, and now Evens-" James broke off abruptly, and a strange look passed over his face as he stared at Sirius and Lupin. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?"

The memory faded out. A year or so seemed to have passed. Sirius was sitting in the almost empty common room, in the armchair closest to the fire absent-mindedly stroking Lupin's hair. Lupin, who was sprawled across Sirius' lap, was smiling contentedly as he charmed his quill to copy his notes onto Pettigrew's parchment. The rat in question was reading a copy of Poetry of Potions. He looked up at Lupin.

"Hey, Moony. Did you know that they found a potion that's supposed to help with werewolf transformations?"

Lupin looked up in interest. "Really?"

"Don't fall for it, Moony." Sirius yawned. "Those potions are just a big money making scam. You send in your money, and they send you a vial of grindylow piss."

Lupin wrinkled his nose. "Ew."

Sirius nodded. "Exactly."

"This one is supposed to actually work though." Pettigrew read the article urgently. "It says here that a Ministry Official has already approved it. They've already started the secondary testing. The recipe should be out for the public in a couple of years."

"Does it cure the lycanthropy?" Lupin asked eagerly. He sat up and peered at Pettigrew.

"No, but it says that the potion will help you keep your mind during the full moon."

Lupin scrambled off of Sirius and knelt in front of Pettigrew. Snatching the magazine away from Pettigrew, Lupin read the article eagerly. "That's amazing." He breathed. "Padfoot, imagine if I took the potion! I'd be safe!"

Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but before any words could come out Harry's father came bursting through the portrait hole.

"SHE SAID YES!"

James' announcement was met with blank stares.

"Who said yes to what?" Pettigrew asked.

"Evens! I asked her out and she said yes!" James beamed around at his friends. There was a long silence, then-

"BWAA-hahaahahaha!" Sirius burst out laughing.

"Wow, James." Lupin chuckled, shaking his head "You really had me going there for a second."

"Yeah! Evens would _never_ go out with you." Pettigrew guffawed.

"No, Guys. I'm serious…"

"Don't make me laugh! I'm pissing…" Sirius howled. He doubled over clutching his stomach. "Oh, Merlin! I can't breathe!"

A pathetic, crestfallen look came over James' face. "Y-you guys really don't believe me?"

Pettigrew rolled his eyes. "Prongs, you have asked Evens out exactly three thousand and fifty three-"

"Four." Lupin interrupted.

"Right, thanks. Three thousand and fifty _four_ times using various strategies. Why would she say yes _now_?"

"She wasn't serious! She just agreed to get Prongs off her back." Sirius laughed. "I always knew she was smart!"

James swallowed rapidly. "I- Why don't- G-guys…?"

Lupin looked up at James and his eyes grew wide with understanding. "James…?"

"I'm going to bed." James sighed, slouching past them and making his way to the stairs.

"Hey James." Lupin struggled to his feet and stumbled towards James.

"Moony, I'm tired." James mumbled.

"How would you like to double-date with me and Sirius next the Hogsmeade outing?"

James gave Lupin a grateful smile. "Okay, yeah. Thanks." They walked back to where the others were sitting. "Anyone up for getting their ass kicked at chess?"

The memory changed. They were on the Hogwarts express, with the Marauders and Lily.

"I can't believe that this is the last time we'll ever ride the Hogwarts Express." Lily gushed to Lupin, from where she was upon James' lap.

"I know. It's like I'm leaving home!" Lupin sighed.

"Where are you guys gonna go?" Pettigrew asked around a mouthful of chocolate frog.

"I've bought a flat with old Uncle Alphred's money." Sirius announced, putting his arm around Lupin. "Prongs and Moony are gonna move in with me."

"Actually," James imitated Sirius and wrapped his arm around Lily. "I've decided to move in with my darling Lily Flower."

"Why?" Sirius spluttered. "We've been planning this since fifth year!"

"Well, I-"

"James and I are getting married!" Lily screamed.

"Congratulations!" Lupin grinned, and hugged Lily.

"WHAT?" Sirius yelled. "What happened?"

"Lilykins and I were down by the Quidditch pitch, and-"

"No, I'm talking to Lily." Sirius snapped, and turned to Harry's mother. "So did you knock your head or something? Did Prongs impirio you?"

"Hey!"

Lily laughed. "I don't know, and I'm not sure I care. I'm just so happy!"

Sirius looked at Pettigrew. "Love potion." He grunted.

Pettigrew nodded. "Most definitely."

James cleared his throat. "So, Padfoot. You'll be best man?"

Sirius stared at James in surprise. Then he smiled softly. "You didn't even need to ask."

They were in a dark and smoky room. Peering through the smoke Harry realized that they were in the living room of an extremely messy flat. Four young men were holding burning rolls of paper and were sprawled across the floor, which was littered with empty firewhisky bottles.

"Are they _high_?" Hermione asked disapprovingly.

Ginny shrugged. "Well, it _is_ the seventies."

"Can't b'lieve 'm getting married t'morrow." James muttered. "Can't b'leive this' 'm last night as a free man."

"Tol' you we shoulda got the stripper." Sirius slurred. Lupin threw a pillow at him. It flopped to the ground pathetically.

"Wha' if 'm not happy?" James whined. "Wha' if th's 's all a big mistake?"

"Prongs, you've been panting after Lily since second year." Lupin frowned mournfully at his burnt out joint. "Pookie, I want more gillyweed."

"I _told_ you, there's no more." Sirius sighed, but handed his over. Lupin snatched at it and began to puff on it greedily, with a happy expression on his face.

"I fucking love gillyweed."

"Everyone fucking loves gillyweed." James grunted.

"Pookie?" Ron made a face. "What kind of name is 'Pookie'?"

"It's better then 'Won-Won'." Hermione smirked. Ron scowled.

"Pookie?" Pettigrew laughed. "And I thought _my_ nickname was bad."

"Shut the hell up." Sirius snapped. "_I'm_ not the one who let him watch 'Rent' _five_ times in a row. _Five_ times Peter!"

"I fucking love that movie." Lupin mumbled into the floor.

Pettigrew shrugged. "It was the day after full, and you and James were away on Order business. It was either letting him watch 'Rent' as many times as he wanted, or letting him eat two ton of chocolate ice cream. Understandably, I wasn't really in the mood to baby-sit a sugar high werewolf."

"I fucking love-"

"I know Baby." Sirius patted Lupin on his bum. "I know."

There was a long silence. Not exactly awkward. Lupin had moved over to Sirius and was curled up in his lap, like an oversized cat. Pettigrew had dozed off and was snoring slightly. James was staring at his empty firewhisky bottle as if he could make more appear by just staring at it.

James broke the silence. "What do you thinks gonna happen to us?"

"We're gonna be best friends forever, Prongs." Sirius said confidently. "You marrying Evens won't change that."

"No, I mean what's gonna happen in this goddamn war. How're we gonna die?"

"Don't talk like that, Prongs." Harry jumped. He hadn't realized that Lupin was still awake. "We're not going to die."

"I'll probably die first." James laughed harshly. "Doin' something noble like protectin' Lily and our future kids."

Harry blinked, and wondered if Tonks was right. What if he really did have some Seer blood in him?

"Stop being so melodramatic." Lupin whispered.

"Sirius'll be next. He'll get killed by one of his psychotic relatives right after he breaks outta Azkaban. He'll prob'ly get 'rested for doin' something stupid without thinkin'. Next is Peter. Pete will commit suicide. He already on medication for bein' depressed."

Sirius shook his head. "Nah, Pete doesn't have enough guts to kill himself."

James ignored him, and stared at Lupin. "Moony, you'll be last. You'll be the last Marauder. You'll go down fightin' for what you believe in. And when you die me, an' Sirius, an' Peter, we'll all be waitin' for you. And then the Marauders'll be reunited an' together, an' then we'll play pranks on the angels. I think Heaven'll look just like Hogwarts. Don't you?"

Lupin shook his head. "I'm not going to Heaven, Prongs. There is no Heaven for people like me."

"'Course there is." James yawned. "You're a werewolf, not a monster."

"Prongs, that's the same thing."

But James didn't hear Lupin's protests. He had slumped to the floor, asleep, snoring loudly and cradling his empty firewhisky bottle like a teddy bear.

"We're not gonna die, are we, Pookie?" Lupin looked up at Sirius tentively, as if afraid of what the answer might be.

"Not yet, Baby."

"Do you think I'll get to go to Heaven like Prongs says?"

"If you don't get in, I'll give God the worst Jelly Legs Jinx of his life."

Lupin nodded, satisfied with the answer, and dropped off to sleep.

Sirius sighed, and looked around the messy flat. "Some bachelor party _this _turned out to be." He muttered to himself, and eyed James with something akin to pity. "I knew we shoulda ordered the stripper."

The memory changed. They were in a crowded church. Sirius was standing next to James. They were both wearing muggle suits. Harry realized that they were at his parents wedding.

'_Duuh duh duh duuh. Duuh duh duh duuh_.'

Everyone turned in their seats. A beautiful woman in white and clutching a bouquet of lilies was slowly gliding up the aisle, guided by a red haired man with a bushy beard and moustache. His grandfather. Harry felt his breath catch in his throat. His mother was so beautiful…

A wide foolish grin was stretched over James' face. Lily stopped next to him and smiled, her eyes glistening with happy tears.

"Love, true love, has brought us here today in holey matrimony. In marriage." The preacher started. "Marriage. Marriage is what brings us together on this magical, magical day. Marriage that blessed arrangement. That dream within a dream. And love, true love will follow you forever in your hearts…"

The preacher continued on this note for several more minutes. Harry looked around the church for familiar faces. Everyone from the original Order was there. Hagrid, with his large frame and bushy beard was in one of the back pews, as not to block the view. Mad Eye Moody was next to Kingsley and some other Aurors. McGonagall was in the second row next to Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey. Aunt Petunia was there, as a bridesmaid, standing in between a young Alice Longbottom and a woman Harry recognized from a photograph as Marlene McKinnon. Doing a double take, Harry saw that Lupin was standing in the spot of Maid of Honor. Thankfully he was wearing a normal men's suit. Pettigrew was next to Sirius, and two men Harry didn't recognize, as an Usher.

At the alter, Lily and James had started to take their vows.

"I, James Harold Potter, take thee, Lily Jane Evens . . . "

"I, Lily Jane Evens, take thee, James Harold Potter . . . "

"For richer, for poorer . . . "

"In sickness and in health . . ."

"To love and to honor . . . "

"To hold and to keep . . . "

"From each sun to each moon . . ."

"From tomorrow to tomorrow . . . "

"From now to forever . . . "

"And till death do us part. "

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed. "

"You may now kiss the bride."

James reached out and cupped Lily's face as though it were made of the most fragile spun glass. As soon as his lips touched hers the bands on their fingers started to glow with a soft white light.

Lupin's lip trembled. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry."

"I didn't!" Sirius bawled, and flung himself on James. "My ickle Prongsie Poo, all grown up!" He sobbed into James' shoulder. The people in the church either looked alarmed or amused or both. "How could you just leave me like this?" it was definitely alarm.

"Padfoot, get off! People are staring!" James hissed. Sirius ignored him.

"You. Evens." Sirius pointed a shaking finger at Lily. "You take good care of my Baby, y'hear?"

Lily nodded. "I solemnly swear that I will take care of and love James for as long as I live." She promised.

"Good." Sirius wiped his eyes and pulled himself off of James. He suddenly sent a wide grin at Lily. "Guess I'd better start getting used to calling you 'Lily', huh?"

The memory dissolved. They were in the church courtyard. Everything was gold with red accessories. Harry got the feeling that Sirius helped a lot with the decorations. People were sitting at round gold tables chattering amongst themselves. A loud bang like a gunshot made everyone jump and several people screamed. Moody yelled "CONSTANT VILIGANCE!"

"Um, hello? Yeah, it's time for my best man speech." Sirius was standing on the largest table. Lily looked absolutely livid, and Lupin was holding his face in his hands as though he wished the ground would just swallow him up. James and Pettigrew laughed and Harry could distinctly hear Dumbledore chuckling.

"Everyone, everyone please raise your glasses and join me in toasting Lily and James Potter. As I begin this wedding speech one of the first thoughts that come to mind is... if I'm the 'best man'... than why is Lily marrying James?" Several people groaned at the bad joke. "I guess because today, I am just an average man and James is the 'best man'. In my extensive research to find out how to deliver a great best man speech, I learned that I am expected to sing the praises of the groom and tell you what a wonderful guy James is. Unfortunately, I'm a bad singer and a bad liar." Now there were a few disbelieving snorts among the groans. "James... Lily is a wonderful, beautiful, kind, and good-hearted woman who deserves a great husband." James beamed as Lily blushed and kissed his cheek. "Thank goodness you snapped her up before she found one." Lily giggled at James' angry expression. "All joking aside, I am honored to be here today... I love you both and wish you many, many years of a very happy marriage. Cheers!"

Lupin started to cry, and there was an applause. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny found themselves clapping along with the wedding guests.

"That speech was so much better than Charlie's at Bill's wedding." Ron remarked. He enviously eyes the food on the crimson plates. "I wish we could eat here. I'm hungry."

"What else is new, Fatty?"

Ron glared at Ginny.

The memory changed. They were still in the courtyard, but now the sun was setting. "I'M GOING TO THROW THE BOUQET NOW!" Lily screamed. A gaggle of giggling girls gathered around the table where Lily now stood. She spun in a circle and tossed the bouquet over her head. They sailed in a arc in the air and fell right into the arms of one shocked Remus Lupin.

Lupin looked up from his conversation with Kingsley Shackbolt in confusion. "Um, Lily… you dropped your flowers- AAUGH!" the bouquet had suddenly burst into flames.

Sirius was pointing a still smoking wand at the burnt remains of the lilies at Lupin's feet. "Sorry! Reflex!" he grinned and winked at Lupin, who sighed and shook his head, but smiled nothing less.

The memory faded. Lupin was in a kitchen, mixing something in a bowl. Sirius was sitting at a small linoleum table, reading the Daily Prophet. "Pookie, did you want nuts in the cookies?"

"Nah. Frank's allergic." Sirius sighed. "I still can't believe that they want us to bring _cookies_ to an _Order_ meeting. Moody will probably think we poisoned them."

Lupin laughed. "Remember when I baked brownies, and James cursed them to bite everyone's but his fingers?"

"And they ended up attacking everyone in the room?" Sirius gave a bark of laughter. "Fabian says he still has nightmares."

"Hmmm, I'm definitely sending him some brownies for his birthday then." Lupin grinned. "I heard his older sister Molly just had a baby a recently."

"Arthur's wife?" Lupin nodded. Sirius clucked his tongue and looked back down at his newspaper. "That couple needs to figure out how to use a condom. They have way to many fucking kids."

Harry and Hermione cracked up, and took no notice of Ron, and Ginny's scowls.

"They're so lucky." Lupin whispered to himself. "I would do anything for a baby of my own."

Sirius' head jerked up. "What did you just say?" His voice was tense.

"Nothing." Lupin muttered. "Is there anything worth mentioning in the Prophet this morning?"

"No." Sirius put the newspaper down. "What did you say about a baby?"

"I want one."

Sirius stared at Lupin. "_Why_?"

Lupin shrugged embarrassed. "It's just something I've always wanted. It's no longer illegal for werewolves to marry, an-and now men can have babies. T-there's po-potions an-a-and n-new sorts of tr-t-transfig-figuration that will a-allow one of us t-to c-carry a ch-child…" Lupin faltered off as he saw the expression on Sirius' face.

"I don't want a kid." Sirius snapped. "If I wanted kids I would have dated an actual woman."

Lupin flinched. "Siri, Honey… Pookie…? W-why not? I'd carry the child. You wouldn't have to do anything. I'd do all the work-"

"I don't care about the work! I just don't want a damn kid! Why is that so fucking hard for you to get through your thick head?"

Lupin started, as though slapped. "I-I… I… Sirius…" Tears started to cascade down his cheeks. "W-why… why can't we have something that _I _want? Why does everything always have to be about _you_?"

Sirius flushed a deep angry red. He stood up, knocking the Prophet to the floor where it crumpled in sad pile of grey paper. Lupin flinched away as if he were afraid of getting smacked. Before anything could happen there was the loud crack of apperation, and James appeared in the middle of the room.

"LILY'S HAVING A BABY!"

Lupin and Sirius stared at him, then Lupin let out a choked sob and ran from the room. A few seconds later, Harry heard a door slam.

"What happened? Did you guy's just have a fight or something?"

Sirius sighed and shook his head softly. "Wow, James… Good luck at the Bad Timing Awards."

The memory changed. All of the Marauders and Lily were in the dining room of a small house. Sirius was drinking greedily from a bottle of red wine, and ignoring his plate of fish and potatoes. Lupin was red eyed and glaring angrily at his fish as though it had done him a great personal wrong. Everyone else was staring at them warily as if they were angry Blast-Ended Skrewts.

Lily cleared her throat. "So, Peter. Did I tell you I was pregnant?"

Lupin stiffened.

"Whose kid?" Pettigrew ducked as James threw a potato at him. "Kidding, kidding. What I meant to say was 'congratulations'!"

"Thank you." James said smugly, and put his arm around Lily. "We're hoping for a girl. A sweet, beautiful, badass, Quidditch playing, prankster girl."

"Wow that's great." Pettigrew smiled. "Isn't that great, Moony?"

"Marvelous." Lupin growled at his plate and started stabbing his fish repeatedly with his spoon.

Pettigrew glanced at James worriedly. James just shook his head.

The five adults sat in silence for a few moments, and then Lily lost her temper.

"What the FUCK is the matter with you, Remus?"

Everyone jumped. Lupin looked up in alarm and ceased the mutilating of his dinner.

"Excuse me?"

"_Don't _act _all innocent_ Remus John Lupin! You know _exactly_ what's going on!" Lily's face was red. "I know your boyfriend's a selfish _bastard_, and I _know_ that you know that more then _any_one. Must I remind you of the Willow Incident?" Everyone (sans Lily) at the table winced, at the mention of the Forbidden Prank. "You're being _hella _difficult to _tolerate_ right now. You have been my best friend since_ forever_ and I can't _stand_ seeing you upset, and I sympathize with you, I really do. But _this_," she pointed at Sirius, "_This, _has gone on _long enough_. Either you _dump _ this stupid mutt, or you figure out some sort of compromise, because this goddamn fight has _got, to come to an end._ Got that Lupin?"

Lupin's jaw sagged towards the table, Sirius looked mildly offended, and James was gazing at Lily as though she were the most divine being in the universe. Pettigrew just looked lost.

"I said, _got that Lupin_?"

"Y-yes L-L-Lily."

"Oh, quit your stuttering. I'm a pregnant lady, not a dragon."

Lupin didn't look so sure.

"Now both of you, after dinner James and I are going upstairs to show Peter the plans for the nursery. When we get back, I expect you to be made up, and if I see that you've started shagging on the couch again, you will never be allowed back to this house. Am I understood?" Sirius and Lupin nodded. "Good. James, do you want more fish? I'm afraid that there's no more potatoes left."

"Harry, you're Mum is amazing!" Ginny grinned, while the four adults continued their dinner.

"You know, it would be really interesting to watch your mother and Mrs. Weasley get into a fight." Hermione murmured more to herself then to Harry. "I wonder who would win."

"Harry's Mum." Ron said promptly. "She's fought You-Know-Who three times before he offed her."

"Yes, but Mrs. Weasley _did_ kill Bellatrix." Hermione frowned. "I'll have to take a survey…"

Dinner was over and Lily, James, and Pettigrew left the feuding couple at the table.

There was a long awkward silence. Finally Lupin cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for overreacting. It's just that I've wanted a child of my own since they denounced the law preventing werewolves from producing offspring."

Sirius nodded. "I know. You'd make a great parent."

"Then why-"

"It's my family."

Lupin frowned. "Your parents disowned you, and you disowned them long before that. Why would you care what they think?"

"I don't care what they think." Sirius sighed. "I-It's just that… never mind."

"Pookie, what is it?" Lupin reached over his plate and touched Sirius' hand.

"Did you know that my parents are second cousins?"

Harry felt a wave of repulsion roll over him. That was like Harry falling in love with Dudley… no, Harry didn't even want to think about that.

"That's disgusting." Ron made a face.

"_I'm_ not surprised." Hermione scoffed. "There were family trees and portraits everywhere in Grimmauld place. You'd have to be blind not to notice all the family resemblances. Besides, incest is quite common in the old Pureblood families. In fact some Weasley's-"

"_Hermione_!" Ginny squeaked. "My mother is a Prewett, thank you very much."

"Exactly." Hermione said smugly.

Ginny whimpered. "What?"

"Look it up." Hermione smirked. "You may want to look up the Potters too."

Harry frowned.

An unreadable expression flickered over Lupin's face. "Siri, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Rem, my families really messed up. With all their incest and pureblood mania, I was the only Black born with an actual conscience. If I ever father a child, the kid might end up disfigured or mentally ill from all the crossbreeding, or worse they might end up like the rest of my family, and if we have a child together then that child might end up being as sick and twisted as them, and I know that would break your heart."

Lupin blinked. Then a small smile appeared on his face. He stood up and walked over to Sirius, smothering him in a hug. "How is it that you act like a complete inconsiderate berk most of the time, and decide to have a conscience at the worst moments?"

"I just don't want to hurt you again." Sirius whispered. He buried his face in Lupin's chest. "I love you, Moony."

"Love you too, Padfoot."

Sirius reached up and kissed Lupin gently on his mouth. Harry couldn't help but cringe at this show of affection. The way Sirius kissed Lupin was just as tender and loving as the way James had kissed Lily at the wedding.

The kiss became more and more frenzied. Sirius lifted Lupin up and plopped him on the table. Wrapping his legs around Sirius waist, Lupin pulled Sirius closer. Sirius pushed Lupin back onto the table, stimutainously pushing the plates out of the way.

Harry turned away, embarrassed. He tried to block out the breathy moans and gasps and the slurping, smacking sounds of Sirius and Lupin's heated kisses.

Harry's eyes met Ron's. He grimaced and shrugged. "Don't worry, Harry. This ought to be over soon."

Five minutes later, (judging by the muggle microwave) Lily, James, and Pettigrew came back into the kitchen and stopped short at the sight of the two men practically fornicating on the table.

"OI!" Lily screeched. "I SAID NO SHAGGING!"

Sirius and Lupin detached with a noise that sounded like a plunger being pulled from a toilet. Sirius smirked at a red faced Lily. "You said no shagging on the _couch_. You said nothing about the kitchen table."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

The memory dissolved. Sirius was slouched on his living room couch. Lupin was on the floor, leaning against his legs and reading a book. Huge raindrops splattered violently against the windows and an occasional clap of thunder and flash of lightning made the small flat light up and shake.

Lupin grunted and stood up. "I'm going to make myself some hot chocolate." He announced, setting his book down. "Do you want some too?"

"That would be great, Baby." Sirius yawned. "Thanks."

Lupin disappeared into the kitchen. Sirius watched him go with a small affectionate smile on his face. Sighing, Sirius picked Lupin's book. He set it on the table and stared out the window.

"Sirius!" Harry's godfather jumped and looked around in alarm. He quickly drew his wand. "Sirius, I'm in the fireplace you daft nincompoop!"

"Oh!" Sirius knelt down and grinned at James' floating head in the fireplace. "Hullo, Prongs! What are you doing?"

"Oh, I just felt like chatting." James said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm not very busy right now. Chat away!" Sirius grinned. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just enjoying a nice rainy day in Godric's Hollow and _Lily is giving birth_!"

Sirius' mouth fell open. "Really?" He choked out.

"No, Padfoot. I'm just pulling your leg-_of course really_! Why would I joke about something like that?"

Sirius nodded and took a deep breath. "MOOONNYYYY!"

The scene changed. The Marauders, sans James were sitting in a muggle hospital listening to Lily's screaming.

"JAMES POTTER, I AM NEVER LETTING YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

"… I'm sorry…"

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"

"I do!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"_Ow_! Lily you're breaking my hand!"

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME ABOUT _PAIN_!"

There was a sudden ringing silence. Harry stared at the closed hospital doors. What had happened?

James staggered out the hospital room deathly pale. Sirius leapt to his feet. "Prongs what-"

"I'm a Dad." James looked up, his face sparkling with happy tears. "I'm a fucking _father_."

Harry smiled softly, as Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist. "He's so happy… Harry, look. He's crying."

"Wow." Sirius huffed, and sat back down. "Really?"

James nodded. Lupin smiled and hugged James tightly. "Congratulations, Prongs. You'll be a great Dad."

Pettigrew nodded fervently in agreement. "The best Dad ever."

The scene changed. Sirius and James were sitting on the floor of a small cottage in front of Baby Harry. Baby Harry was sitting up and gurgling happily while he gnawed on a soggy teddy bear.

"Oh, Harry! You're so _cute_!" Hermione gushed.

Ron frowned. "Why are you so small?"

"He's a baby, Ron!"

"I know that. I wasn't nearly as small as him when I was a baby."

"That's because you ate everything."

"_Shut up!_ Stupid little dumb sister…"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Say 'Dada' Harry!" James cooed.

"No, Say 'Padfoot'!" Sirius stared seriously into Baby Harry's vivid green eyes. "C'mon, I know you can do it!"

Why would Harry say _your_ name first? _I'm_ his father." James scowled at his friend.

"So he likes me best." Sirius shrugged. "I mean, who'd want to be related to _you_?"

"Harry loves being my son!" James crossed his arms defensively. "Isn't that right, Harry?"

"No."

James and Sirius stared at Baby Harry in shock. James was the first to find his voice. "Harry, can you tell Daddy what you just said?"

"No." Harry giggled.

"Prongslet! You're growing up!" Sirius swooped Baby Harry up in his arms and tickled him as James started hollering for his wife.

"What James?" Lily snapped stalking into the room. Lupin trailed after her. "I swear to God, can't you go five minutes without-"

"Ma!" Baby Harry interrupted his mother and pointed at the Ginger and the werewolf. "Ma."

"Oh, Harry!" Lily snatched Baby Harry away from Sirius. "My baby just said his first word!"

"No!" Baby Harry started to squirm in Lily's arms. "Ma!"

"I'm right here, Sweetie." Lily cooed. "Tell Mummy what you want."

"No!" Baby Harry pointed at Lupin. "_Ma!_"

Baby Harry's exclamation was met with a shocked silence. Then there was chaos. Lily started to scream at Lupin about stealing her title, Lupin screamed at Lily for screaming at him, James screamed at Lily to calm down, and Baby Harry was screaming because everybody else was screaming. Sirius sat calmly on the couch and turned on the muggle telly. He laughed when a square yellow man who lived in a pineapple began to annoy his green neighbor with a slide whistle.

The scene changed. The Golden Trio (and Ginny) was in a small grey room. It was empty, except for a large dirty grey pile of cloth in the far corner, a bucket with a nauseating smell emitting from it, and a dirty bowl caked with some sort of lumpy grey soup.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry looked around for his Godfather.

Hermione pointed at the clump of grey cloth. "I think we're in Azkaban."

As soon as she spoke the heap of cloth started to move and post Azkaban Sirius stumbled to his feet. Harry gasped. He was even thinner then he was when Harry first spoke to him at the Shrieking Shack. Sirius started to shake violently and the next moment he had shuddered himself into the form of a large dog. Trotting over to the barred doors he slipped through and left the grey room behind.

The memory changed. Sirius was loping in dog form down a dark street in Privet Drive. There was muffled shouting coming from a nearby house. The door of the house burst open, and Harry watched his thirteen-year-old self stormed down the street. Sirius followed him at a distance, until Thirteen Harry collapsed on a curb. Sirius shuffled closer and Thirteen Harry looked up and met his eyes.

The scene changed. They were in the Shrieking Shack. Thirteen-year-old Harry was straddling Sirius, Pointing a wand at his throat.

"Blimey, that looks really bad from here." Rot muttered.

Suddenly, muffled footsteps were echoing up through the floor - someone was moving downstairs.

"WE'RE UP HERE!" Thirteen-year-old Hermione screamed. "WE'RE UP HERE - SIRIUS BLACK - QUICK!" The door of the room burst open in a shower of red sparks and Thirteen Harry wheeled around as Lupin came hurtling into the room his face white, his wand raised and ready. His eyes flickered over Thirteen Ron, lying on the floor, over Thirteen Hermione, cowering next to the door, to Thirteen Harry, standing there with his wand covering Black, and then to Sirius, crumpled and bleeding at Harry's feet.

"Expelliarmus!" Lupin shouted. Thirteen Harry's wand flew once more out of his hand; so did the two Thirteen Hermione was holding. Lupin caught them all, then moved into the room, staring at Black, who still had Crookshanks lying protectively across his chest. Lupin spoke, in an odd voice, a voice that shook. "Where is he, Sirius?"

For a few seconds, Sirius didn't move at all. Then, very slowly, he raised his empty hand, and pointed straight at Thirteen Ron.

"But then..." Lupin muttered, staring at Sirius "... why hasn't he shown himself before now?" Lupin's eyes suddenly widened, "- unless he was the one ... unless you switched ... without telling me?"

Very slowly, his sunken gaze never leaving Lupin's face, Sirius nodded.

"Professor Lupin," Thirteen Harry interrupted loudly, "what's going -?" Lupin was lowered his wand and walked to Sirius' side, seized his hand, pulled him to his feet so that Crookshanks fell to the floor, and embraced him.

They were in a deserted classroom, somewhere in Hogwarts. Sirius was sitting in a chair, with his hands in his matted hair.

There was a tapping at the window and Sirius looked up curiously. What he saw made his jaw drop. Thirteen Harry and Hermione were sitting on Buckbeak outside to the window. Sirius leapt to the window and struggled to open it.

Thirteen Hermione yelled something, and a moment later the window sprung open.

"How - how -?" said Sirius weakly, staring at the Hippogriff.

"Get on - there's not much time," said Thirteen Harry, gripping Buckbeak firmly. "You've got to get out of here - the Dementors are coming. Macnair's gone to get them."

Sirius placed a hand on either side of the window-frame and heaved his head and shoulders out of it. In seconds, he had managed to fling one leg over Buckbeak's back, and pull himself onto the Hippogriff behind Thirteen Hermione.

"OK, Buckbeak, up!" said Thirteen Harry, shaking the rope. "Up to the tower - come on!" They were soaring upwards again, high as the top of the West Tower. Buckbeak landed with a clatter on the battlements and Thirteen Harry and Hermione slid off him at once.

"Sirius, you'd better go, quick," thirteen Harry panted. "They'll reach Flitwick's office any moment, they'll find out you've gone."

"What happened to the other boy? Ron?" asked Sirius urgently.

"He's going to be OK - he's still out of it, but Madam Pomfrey says she'll be able to make him better. Quick - go!"

Sirius stared down at Thirteen Harry. "How can I ever thank -"

"GO!" Thirteen Harry and Hermione shouted together.

Black wheeled Buckbeak around, facing the open sky.

"We'll see each other again," he said. "You are - truly your father's son, Harry..."

The memory changed. Sirius was standing outside a small, slightly dingy cottage. A year seemed to have passed. Sirius knocked timidly on the door. A few moments later the door swung open and Harry saw Lupin standing in the doorway. '_This must be where he lives_.' Harry thought.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Dumbledore told me I had to stay here." He mumbled. "Is that… I mean. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh, Pads!" Lupin choked, and flung himself onto his lover, sobbing into Sirius' bony shoulder. "Of course it's alright! Stay with me. Stay with me forever! Never leave me again."

"I wont." Silent tears rand down Sirius' cheeks as he clutched Lupin against him. "I wont."

"Promise." Lupin glared furiously at Sirius. "Promise me."

"I promise."

Harry Potter and his friends felt themselves slowly rise out of the Penseive, and they found themselves back in 12 Grimmauld Place.

**Whew. This is the longest thing I've ever posted. It used to be longer. Honestly. I had Sirius and Remus' first kiss, the Willow Incident, and Remus' Forgiveness. I also had a scene where Remus came out to Sirius, but it seemed out of context. The coming out part is now a story all it's own called (1)'Hormonal Teenage Boy Werewolves'. Personally, I don't think that Sirius would want to revisit the times of 'the Prank' so I left it out. If you want to read 'the Prank' parts, read my fics 'Don't Know Why I Love You' and 'I Hate you'. I only changed the perspective to go with this story. I discluded the 'first kiss' scene 'cause it was kind of angsty, and like I said Sirius has only happy memories in his Penseive unlike certain Severus Snape. I'll turn it into a fic if you want. (Oh, the only reason I call Remus by his last name in this is because that's what Harry knows him as.)**

**Next Chapter **_**'Photographs' **_**The Golden Trio (and Ginny) look back in The Box and find all sorts of pictures. I want ten new reviews before I post, People!**


	3. Photographs

PHOTOGRAPHS

_**(Yeah, sorry this is so late…. I've been busy with school and things of the like. *sigh * So, this is chapter three. (I hope you're happy I'm actually typing this. I have chemistry homework I should be doing right now.) Only two more chapters after this one. Warning, there will be a bit more angst in this chapter. Harry and co. delve deeper into the box and find photographs. Also Harry yells at everyone. Ought to be good. If I owned anything, would I really be on fanfiction?**_

_**P.S. This chapter is dedicated to Snickerdoodle Black, as she was the only person who ANSWERED MY PLEA FOR HELP. So Snicks, you'd better enjoy this.)**_

Harry felt himself being thrown back into the present. He sat on the floor and shook his head, attempting to rid his Godfather's memories from his mind.

"Harry, you alright Mate?" Ron asked as he helped Harry to his feet.

"I think so." Harry muttered. Physically he was fine but mentally…. Harry deeply regretted not listening to Hermione

Tears were trickling down Ginny's cheeks. "That was so sad. That _couldn't _have been his last happy memory" She choked out. " I hope he's happier where ever he is now."

Harry agreed, but he couldn't help but feel a spark of anger. "Why didn't he tell me?" Harry whispered. "I wouldn't have cared."

"Sirius couldn't have known that." Hermione said quietly. "He might have thought you'd reject him."

"Why would I _reject_ him?" Harry snapped. "Do you really think that _low_ of me?"

"Harry, Sirius-"

"HE WAS MY FUCKING _GODFATHER_!" Harry roared. "WHY WOULD I HAVE CARED THAT HE WAS _GAY_?"

Hermione flinched. "Harry-"

"SO _WHAT _IF HE WAS WORRIED? HE SHOULD HAVE _TOLD_ ME!"

"Harry, I think you're right but-"

"DID HE THINK THAT I WOULD _HATE_ HIM FOR IT?"

"No, of course not-" Ron started.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME? WHY DIDN'T HE SAY ANYTHING? WHY-"

"_STOP YELLING_!" Ginny screeched suddenly "_Christ_."

Harry glared at her. "_What_?" He snapped.

Ginny glared at Harry. "Don't you talk to me like that." She replied angrily.

"Harry has a right to be angry you know." Ron defended his friend. "It's not every day you find out your dead godfather fancied blokes and was shagging your old Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"You know Ron, maybe you should just shut the Hell up. This really isn't any of your business." Ginny glared at her older brother.

"Oh, right. Like _you_ have any right to say anything?" Ron snorted.

"Of course I have a right." Ginny retorted. "Harry's my boyfriend!"

"So, he's been my best mate since first year!"

Ron and Ginny continued to argue, their voices growing more and more loud with every word. Not being able to stand it, Harry left the room.

For hours he wandered around Grimmauld Place, avoiding his friends. After being shouted at by Harry again, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny made sure to stay out of his way.

Every room Harry entered reminded Harry of Sirius somehow. Harry remembered talking with Sirius in Buckbeak's room. Harry remembered laughing with Sirius in the Hall while they decorated the House Elf heads. Harry remembered the Doxie's in the Sitting room, and the Bogart in the Drawing room. Harry remembered late night conversations in the kitchen, and giant spiders in the cupboards. Harry remembered comforting owls, and reassuring letters. Harry remembered running after a huge black dog that had stolen his shoe. Harry remembered the first time he saw the Black Family Crest. Harry remembered Christmas carols and tears he wasn't supposed to see.

The light outside the window was growing brighter by the time Harry returned to Sirius' old room. Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked up guiltily when Harry entered the room. They were sitting on the floor around the Box with both still and moving photographs surrounding them.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked tiredly.

"We were just curious." Hermione said hurriedly. "We were putting the Pensieve away and we- alright _I_- saw these." She gestured to the pictures scattered on the floor.

"Do you mind us looking?" Ginny asked quietly. "If you want we'll put them away."

Harry shook his head. "I don't mind. You can look." He sighed and sat on the floor next to his girlfriend, laying his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I yelled at you guys." He muttered.

Ron shrugged, and grinned good-naturedly. "It's all right."

The four wizards sat in a companionable silence for a few moments, none of them wanting to say anything that might turn into another argument. The only sounds were of the soft huffs of breathing and the rustle of photographs sliding around as a breeze passed through the drafty house.

A crumpled picture fluttered against Harry's foot. He picked up and felt a stinging at the back of his eyes, even though the image on the picture brought a wide smile to his face.

In the middle of the picture was a big black dog wearing a yellow cone shaped hat on its head and a disgruntled expression on its face. The dog was slouching (if it were possible for dogs to slouch) while a baby with a shock of black hair and big green eyes yanked happily at the dog's fur as it struggled to stand on two wobbly legs.

As Harry watched, the baby lost its grip on the dog, and plopped to the floor. The dog then tried to run away, but only succeeded in making it to the edge of the photograph before two hands with sparkly green nails shoved it back into the center of the photograph. The dog slunk back to the baby and gave who ever was taking the picture a mournful glare.

Harry cleared his throat. It suddenly felt very clogged. "G-Ginny? Could you maybe hand me another picture? Please…?

"The pictures are all mixed-up." Ginny said, handing Harry a picture. "They don't seem to be in any sort of particular order."

Harry felt a sharp, painful tug in his chest as he looked at the next picture. Harry's mother, Lily Evans, was glaring up at the photographer in mock irritation.

Judging from the background of the photograph, Lily was sitting in Madame Puddyfoot's, a very pink and frilly teashop for couples with bad taste. The decoration didn't seem to have changed much.

With a start, Harry noticed the couple sitting behind Lily. They were snogging furiously over a chocolate milkshake, completely oblivious to their surroundings. Harry watched Lily send a peeved glance towards Sirius and Lupin. They ignored her and continued to kiss.

"Harry there's something on the back." Harry started slightly, and glanced up at Hermione. He had forgotten that he wasn't alone in the room. He looked back down at the picture and flipped it over. He recognized his father's untidy handwriting.

'_Me and Lilly-Flower's first date._

_Moony and Padfoot's two-hundredth_

_and something date. Stop getting _

_into my pictures, dammit, Pads!'_

Harry chuckled slightly. Ginny looked at him curiously.

"What's so funny?" Harry showed her the photograph and Ginny smiled. "They seemed so _happy_ together."

Ron, who had stayed uncharacteristically quiet up through this point, chose this moment to speak. "What about Tonks?" Ron's question was met with a tense silence.

Hermione broke the quiet by softly clearing her throat. "Well, plenty of gay men marry women and have children."

"Do you think she knew?" Ron asked. "About Sirius and Lupin, I mean."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, she knew."

"How do you know?" Ron demanded. "Did she tell you, or something?"

Harry wondered the same thing.

Ginny's face flushed red. "Not exactly… The year that Dad was attacked I was going up to Buckbeak's room to get Harry and when I passed the bathroom, the door was open, and I… I saw her crying. She told me that she had seen them together." Ginny swallowed nervously. "After… after Sirius died she started to come over to the Burrow really often. We talked a lot and Tonks said that Remus still loved Sirius," she let out a small choked sob. "He never loved her. Not really. He never _wanted _her. He just didn't want to hurt her anymore."

Harry thought about what Ginny had just said. "No wonder he never seemed really happy." He whispered. Hermione looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever noticed that we've never seen Lupin really _smile_ after he got together with Tonks? That he never was happy?" Harry frowned slightly. "He didn't even really bother pretending."

"Mum was really short with him." Ron said quietly. "She always treated him like rubbish, after he married Tonks. I guess she knew about his feelings for Tonks."

Hermione swallowed tightly. "Remember in the Order Meetings? Remus would always try to avoid being partnered with Tonks, and when he was he acted like she was some sort of irritating child, always tagging along."

Harry closed his eyes and attempted to breath deeply. This was too much to take. He was only eighteen for Gods sake. With a small jolt in his chest Harry realized something. "He was using her."

"Excuse me?"

Harry looked at Hermione. "He was using her." He repeated. "Remember in that memory when Lupin said he would do anything for a child of his own?" Harry sighed. "Teddy was the only part of Tonks he really loved."

"That's disgusting." Ron made a revolted face. "Using someone just to get a kid out of them. Who knew Lupin was capable of that?"

"He must've been capable of a lot of things." Hermione said quietly. "After all he _was_ a marauder, and at one point he was accused of being a spy."

Harry realized that he had deeply underestimated Remus Lupin. He had underestimated one of the only adults that had cared if he lived or died, not because of the outcome of the war, but because he cared. Harry had always thought of Lupin as a bookish professor. He had never thought to look past that intellectual external shell.

Lupin was _dangerous_. Not only on full moons, but all the time. Harry had often wondered what Lupin did for the order besides sneak around with werewolves, do paperwork, and attempt to keep Sirius under control. Harry now understood that Lupin didn't go into the werewolf camps because he as a werewolf himself, though that was certainly a reason, but because he was _capable._ Lupin could take care of himself and could take advantage of the right people and say the right things to get the information he wanted.

"Why don't we look at some more pictures?" Hermione suggested snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

Ron reached for a photograph, and burst out laughing after one glance.

"Hand it over." Ginny held her hand out to her brother. Ron pushed the picture. Into Ginny's hand still cackling madly.

Ginny took one look and started to giggle. "Here." She handed the picture to Harry, and he felt his slightly melancholy mood shift into a much happier one.

The picture was muggle, and quite obviously a snapshot. There was no way someone could pose for a picture like this.

The four Marauders were caught in mid-sprint with expressions varying from amused hysterics to pure undiluted terror. Lupin, James and Sirius were all clutching cameras. Pettigrew was bent weirdly at the waist, reaching outwards with panic written clearly over his chubby face. The picture seemed to have been taken at an odd angle and Harry realized that Pettigrew must have dropped his camera and it went off when it hit he floor. In the background, shaking their wands and dressed in nothing but fluffy red towels were three furious girls with red faces and wet hair. The tip of Lily Evans' wand was glowing red and the other two girls (who Harry recognized as Alice Longbottom and Marlene McKinnon) were struggling to keep up with Lily, while stimutainiously attempting to keep their towels up around their chests. Harry laughed loudly. The heaviness that he had felt in his chest ever since he had left the pensieve lifted slightly.

In the next picture that Ginny handed Harry, Lupin was asleep in the Gryffindor Common room, on the couch closest to a large fire. The floor on the sides of the couch was littered with heavy books and pieces of ink-stained parchment. A big, black, Grim-like dog was laying on Lupin's chest, protecting its mate while he slept.

The four wizards spent the next few hours sifting the pictures on the floor. There was a photograph of the Marauders in Honeydukes, chasing after a particularly rebellious chocolate frog that didn't seem to want to be eaten. One of Lupin surrounded by empty and crumpled candy wrappers while he guiltily ate a carton of chocolate ice cream.

Many of the pictures were ripped on one edge. Harry assumed that this was because Pettigrew was in them. A few had a chubby hand or the edge of an elbow in the corner, but that was the only evidence of Pettigrew's presence in the photographs.

All of the pictures had Remus Lupin in them. Sometimes he was reading or studying, completely oblivious that he was being captured in film. In some he and Sirius were kissing, or just staring into each other's eyes. In others he was laughing with Sirius, or Lily, or James. In some he was coddling a small baby boy with black hair and green eyes. Some were muggle, but most of the pictures were moving. Only one photograph really stood out.

It was a snapshot. Two boys were in the middle of a snow covered Hodsmeade, and Harry could see the shrieking shack in the distance. They were decked from head to toe in warm clothes. Sirius was laughing wildly, and his chest was pressed to Lupin's lower back, as le lifted Lupin into the air. Lupin's mouth was wide open in mid-laugh and his eyes were squeezed shut. Never before had Harry seen such pure and untainted love and joy caught on film.

As Harry watched, four golden words scrawled themselves at the bottom of the photograph in Sirius' elegant handwriting.

'_Moon and Stars Forever.'_

**Wooooo! I'm done! (With this chapter.) Last but not least '**_**Notes'**_** The very last chapter in '**_**The Life and Lies of Sirius Black' **_**I want twenty reviews, and I will get them cause I know that way more then just twenty people read this.**


	4. Ending

**(Welcome to the very last chapter of '**_**The Life and Lies of Sirius Black'. **_**I was originally going to have this be have the notes and letters, but it's taking up too much space on my computer and I'm getting tired of looking at it.. So I'm finishing it as a Christmas present. If you really, REALLY wanted notes and letters, and such, tell me and I will make it a separate fic. This contains SB/RL so If that's not your thing, what are you doing here? I'm going to try for less angst in this chapter, and more Baby Teddy. I own **_**nothing. **_**Rub it in, why don't you?)**

Looking at the picture of the two boys in the snow, Harry as if he could forgive them. He may not have been quite comfortable with the knowledge of their relationship yet, but he could understand why they didn't tell him. He could understand that they wanted to keep that pure love safe, even if the joy had long left their lives. Harry no longer felt any anger towards his godfather.

A loud rumble suddenly filled the room, making Harry jump slightly. Everyone turned to stare at Ron's stomach.

"What? I'm starving." Ron shrugged defensively. "I haven't had anything to eat since dinner."

Harry looked down at his watch. It read five oh three AM. "Teddy and Mrs. Tonks should be here in about two hours." Harry announced.

"Well then, we'd better make ourselves look more presentable." Hermione stood up and winced when there was a small popping sound from her knee. "Ouch. I'll start clearing last night's dishes, while you're in the bathroom."

"Why don't you just make Kreacher do it?" Ron yawned.

Hermione gave Ron a disgusted look. "It's _slavery _Ron. I refuse to partake in this awful wizarding tradition. Besides, Kreacher is getting old. He'll work himself to death." She sniffed. "And it's inhumane."

"But Kreacher's not human."

"You, Ronald Weasley, are the perfect example of everything wrong in Wizarding Society." Hermione huffed and stalked out of the room.

Harry yawned, and heavily got to his feet. "I'm going to take a quick shower and change." He stated to no one in particular.

Harry left Sirius' bedroom and made his way to his own. After opening the door and catching sight of his bed, he suddenly felt extremely tired. Pulling off his clothes until he was clad in nothing but his boxers, Harry collapsed into the bed and fell into a heavy sleep.

When he awoke what felt like moments later, it was to something tiny and soft crawling on his chest. Harry opened one bleary eye and found himself face to face with his happy gurgling godson.

"HAWWYY!" Baby Teddy squealed when he saw that Harry was awake. "UP! Up! Up! Up!"

Harry groaned and closed his eye. This was going to be a long day.

Ten minutes later Harry was 'up', dressed and taking Baby Teddy downstairs. "Oh, good you're up." Ginny said when she saw Harry in the doorway. "An owl just came for you. The letters on the table."

"Thanks." Harry handed his Godson to Ginny and picked up the letter. "Hey, you opened it!"

"Well, how else was I supposed to read it?" Ginny smirked, and handed Harry a plate of sausage, eggs, and toast. "I kept your breakfast warm."

"Thanks. Did Ron and Hermione eat already?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, about an hour ago. Read your letter."

Harry obeyed his girlfriend and read the words on the yellowish parchment. His eyes widened, and he cleared his throat. "The ministry… they want to give me an, um… Order of Merlin, First class."

"I know, I already read it remember?" Ginny grinned. "Keep reading."

"…They want to throw me a party."

"I KNOW!" Ginny squealed. "I can't _wait_!"

Harry rolled his eyes and tossed the letter back on the table. He really hated the Ministries parties. They were boring and stuffy, and went on for much too long.

Harry grabbed a piece of toast and bit into it. He grimaced. The toast was cold, and everyone knows that there is nothing worse then cold toast.

"Harry you're up!" Hermione exclaimed, as she entered the room. Did you get the letter?"

"How come every one knew about the letter, but me?" Harry moaned, taking Baby Teddy away from Ginny and staring at him. "I don't think it's very fair at all. Do you think it's fair, Teds?"

"No fair! No fair!" Baby Teddy laughed.

Harry smiled. "See? Teddy agrees with me."

Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled softly, before turning to Hermione and asking her if Ron was up. Hermione shook her head and reached over to take Baby Teddy from Harry. Baby Teddy gurgled happily and blew a spit bubble at Hermione.

Harry watched the two young women chat, the baby babble and play with Hermione's hair, and winding its way down the stairs were the sounds of Ron's deep snores. "I'm going to go wake Ron, yeah?"

Ginny nodded. "Have fun."

After Harry left the two witches continued to play with the baby.

"Do you think Harry will mind that I took this?" Hermione asked pulling a picture out of her robes.

Ginny shook her head. "I doubt that he'll even notice it's gone."

Neither Ginny, nor Hermione noticed Baby Teddy leaning closer to the picture until he touched it with a small chubby hand. "Da?"

Ginny stared at him. "Yeah, that's your 'Da'."

Then, as they heard the muffled thumps of Harry, and Ron's feet tromping down the stairs, Hermione and Ginny exchanged a glance and folded the picture of Remus, fast asleep next to Sirius, into a tiny square. They would give it back to Baby Teddy when he was old enough to Understand.

**THE END!**

**I'm glad its over. Review if you want, I just never want to have to look at this fic again. I hope you liked it though.**


End file.
